Kasumi Junko
| birthdate = February 6th (Aquarius) | age = 21 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Bisexual | height =162 cm (5'3") | weight =44 kg (97 lbs.) | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence =None/Nomadic | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi Mercenary for Hire | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) =Short Flings Whilst Travelling | previous partner(s) =One Night Stands | clan = | family = | rank =Genin (Missing-nin) (Anbu-Level) | classification =Poison Specialist Medical-Nin Missing-Nin Mercenary Ninja | reg = | academy =12 | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Yin Release Yang Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Poison Mist Mystical Palm Technique Chakra Scalpel Genjutsu: Mist Servant Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Water Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Smoke Bomb Sleeping Gas Bomb Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher | headtxtc = Crimson | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = Crimson | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Kasumi Junko is an Anbu-level missing-nin from Kirigakure (as of the epilogue). Like most Anbu-level kunoichi, she excels in certain areas of the shinobi arts, but lacks the well roundedness of a normal Jonin, thus her skill-rank is technically that of a Special Jonin, though she never got the chance to pass the Chūnin exams, and thus never officially exceeded the rank of Genin. Specifically, Junko specializes in Poison Mist and Water Release ninjutsu, but she might not be the best choice for every mission. Her skills revolve around the use of mist in conjunction with her medical ninjutsu poison, therefore she has a very niche fighting style and skillset. She was created by and belongs to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Background Kasumi Junko was born into a poor, lower caste family from Kirigakure. Unlike many shinobi from Kiri, Junko would never have to take part in the gruesome graduation ceremony of the Blood Mist Village, as she was born after the pivotal incident concerning Zabuza Momochi. Therefore, Junko was able to grow up under the reformations of the Fifth Mizukage and graduated to Genin with little difficulty. The only kunoichi in her squad, and one of the few in Kirigakure, Junko often felt distant from the rest of her comrades; there weren't many other females her age that she could call "friend," thus, she often spent much time isolated from her peers. One day, Junko's sensei told her that she had the skills to become an adept medical ninja and water release user. From that point onward, Junko devoted her training to those two abilities. Overtime, she would become quite proficient with using the Hiding in Mist Technique, being able to heal her teammates while hidden by the mist. Despite her average chakra levels, her medical ninjutsu skills were also quite proficient as her chakra control was excellent; she also learned to utilize Chakra Scalpel in her taijutsu. Before Junko could become a Chūnin, her entire squad was wiped out on a mission by a Kirigakure missing-nin who had a grudge with her sensei; the rogue longed for the old ways of the blood mist village. Because she had a "pretty face," as the rogue ninja put it, he spared Junko's life alone, and ordered her to inform the Fifth Mizukage of the massacre. Upon hearing the news, the Mizukage, Mei Terumī, sent out a detachment of ANBU Hunter-nin to deal with the traitor. The Mizukage would also assign Junko to another sensei who would train her to become a decent kunoichi. Because her new team consisted solely of her sensei and herself, Junko's new sensei pointed out that they would be lacking the offensive and defensive capabilities of a regular three man team with a Jonin instructor; them only being a single Jonin and a Genin. To compensate for this handicap, Junko's sensei advised her to learn more offensive and defensive medical or water ninjutsu. Not long after failing her first Chūnin Exam, Junko would learn the Poison Mist technique and subsequently center her entire fighting style around it. As of Part I of Naruto, Kasumi Junko is a 15 year old Kirigakure Kunoichi. Personality Kasumi Junko doesn't usually speak unless she has a reason too. When she does, she's quite blunt, straight to the point, and cold. She doesn't smile to often and rarely gets excited for anything. A loner for most of her youth, she ,ostly cares only for herself and her own interests. She's proven to be intellectually sharp and acute, having expert analytical and decomposition skills. The only time she seems to let loose is if she's in the company of physically attractive people or if she's intoxicated. Regarding missions, Junko's large ego plays a huge role with how she approaches things. With a nearly perfect success rate, Junko likes to undermine her foes with minimal effort, often just standing in one place the entire duel and not even bothering to speak or answer their questions. She enjoys watching her opponent's will break. Junko is indifferent towards killing and murder, so long as she gets paid what she's owed. She admits however, that killing the target is much easier than capturing and bringing them back alive. Junko enjoys experimenting with toxins and various chemicals, always inventing new poisons and mixing different herbs together to create new solutions. She likes to test her new concoctions on live test subjects, those being the targets she pursues with bounties on their heads. Personally, Junko believes that money is all that matters in life. Those with money trample over those without it, and she has expensive tastes. In the face of death, Junko is unfazed; usually because she's got a trick up her sleeve. She's confident in her ability to always get out of a bad situation. When men give her trouble at the bar, she likes to spike their drink with all sorts of poisons. Laughing poisons, itching poisons, hair loss poisons, sleeping poisons, and the list goes on. Intimately, Junko is physically attracted to men and women (bisexual) who can sexually dominate her during one night stands. She distances herself from emotional connections, as she's never in one place for long; her relationships are either strictly profession or physical. She prefers monogamous sexual experiences. Although she is usually dominant in public, she prefers a more submissive role in bed, although she can and will switch to a more dominant role every now and again. She's a heavy masochist and gets off on being treated rough, having her hair pulled, nipples pinched, being choked, being whipped, having her strong "tough-girl" act broken, and being sexually broken by her partner. She likes to be forcibly held down or tied during intercourse and used. Once the experience concludes, her modesty returns and she leaves for the next town over. Appearance Kasumi Junko is slightly shorter than average kunoichi at 162 cm (5'3") tall. She has green eyes, and green-black hair. She usually wears her shoulder-length hair loose; her bangs cover her forehead. Junko has pale, fair, skin and fine features all across her body. Her breasts are on the larger side and behind is well-defined, yet proportional to the rest of her body which is slender and fit. Junko's outfit is mostly green with black accents. It's a long, form-fitting dress that stops above her ankles and tends to reveal a little of her upper back. The dress has a black, kirigakure headband tied tightly around the waist area, pronouncing the slimness of the abdomen; the headband has a slash mark through it, signifying her rogue status. There is also a slit on the left side of the dress that goes all the way up to her hip, revealing her left leg and some of her behind. The dress is sleeveless and hugs Junko's waist, fits tight against hypogastric region (above the groin), and contours up her entire body to her breasts. Junko wears open-toed, sandals with straps and high heels. They have elements of green mixed in with the black and expose a large portion of her feet akin to Tsunade's sandals. Sometimes, she also wears black-green elbow-length gloves. Around her right arm, Junko equips a Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher, each senbon coated in a lethal poison. Attached to the back of her waist sash, Junko carries a gray pouch that contains medical equipment, antidotes, bandages, Smoke Bombs, and Sleeping Gas Bombs. Strapped to her left thigh, Junko wears many senbon that she can throw or load into her senbon launcher. Depending on the difficulty of a mission, or if her identity must be concealed, Junko may wear her rebreather (mask). The mask allows her to breath easier in smoke and heavy fog, breath underwater for a period of time, and filters poison allowing her to breath in her Poison Mist (or her enemy's poison) without having to worry about poisoning herself. The mask has a band that wraps around the back of her head. It distorts her voice slightly and makes it a bit difficult to speak. When the mask is equipped, the user cannot use their mouth to shoot ninjutsu (cause the mask is blocking the mouth, however, Junko can still breath out poison while it's on. In fact, the mask amplifies the poison's effectiveness by allowing the user to concentrate and direct the projection of the poison so it can reach farther distances via a little knob on the rebreather. Abilities Kasumi Junko specializes in using the Poison Mist technique; her proficiencies in medical ninjutsu, poison, and water ninjutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Junko uses poison as her primary method of attack and defense. She likes to prevent her opponents from detecting her poison in order to trick them into breathing, or forcing them to breath her Poison Mist through other means. She almost never moves from the spot she stands; she doesn't need to move. ''Medical Ninjutsu: ''Water Release Ninjutsu ''Genjutsu: ''Taijutsu ''Teamwork'' Although Shichi's fighting style of trap then attack is suitable for a solo approach to situations, her binding jutsu, fuinjutsu, and immobilization ninjutsu work very well in tandem with teammates. If Shichi is able to halt the movements of her target, a teammate can combo their jutsu with her's, often leading to devastating and concise victories. One such example: after Shichi has used Sage Art: Binding Silk Technique, another Shinobi can use a fire release ninjutsu to burn through the webs and incinerate the immobilized foe. Another example: if Shichi uses Grounded Chain Paralysis on a target and thereby preventing them from moving, Shibara can use Poison Mist. The target would be unable to escape the poison and will eventually have to breath it in. Kunoichi Stats Part I As of Part I, Junko is 18 yr/old. For the entirety of Naruto Part I, Shichi Shizuken is a student at the Konohagakure ninja academy. During this time, she usually spends her days studying hard in school and training her shinobi skills when she has time to spare. Shichi rarely speaks and doesn't have many friends. With regards to the ninja academy, Shichi consistently seeks advice from her teachers and inquires about techniques that she shouldn't learn until much older. For instance, she learns to run up walls using chakra from a very young age only because she simply asks an instructor for skills pertaining to chakra control. With regards to Shichi's free time, she often spends it reading various books and novels, as well as documentaries for jutsu research. She also trains considerably more than most of her peers, as she finds little entertainment in socializing with classmates. Shichi focuses most of her training on kenjutsu and general acrobatics, as well as chakra control, however, she also practices various ninjutsu in the hopes of one day having the chakra reserves to use them. During the finals of the chunnin exams, Shichi is a spectator in the bleachers of the leaf coliseum. When Kabuto Yakushi uses the Temple of Nirvana Technique to put everyone asleep during the chunnin exams, Shichi also falls asleep. She awakens when the conflict is resolved. For the remainder of Part I, Shichi continues to progress as an academy student. By the end of Part I, she begins to study fuinjutsu through books. Part II During the time period between Part I and Part II, Shichi Shizuken graduates from the Konohagakure ninja academy and participates in the chūnin exams, successfully completing the exams with high marks. Unlike most of her genin peers, Shichi is promoted to chūnin alongside other shinobi such as Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga. Even though Shichi loses her duel in the semi-finals, she is still granted the title of chūnin due to her chakra control skills and her kenjutsu finesse being the best seen throughout the exams. At the start of Part II, Shichi is a chūnin taking on ordinary chūnin missions, although some might prove to be slightly more demanding than that of the average chūnin. Most of the time, Shichi either goes on missions, trains, or develops new jutsu that would specifically benefit her own style of combat. During this time she develops and perfects Lightning Release: Crimson Shock and Water Release: Dark Fog. Shichi also experiments with fuinjutsu and other sealing techniques. Shichi Shizuken is revived when Nagato used Rinne Rebirth. She often has occurring nightmares of her death, but discovers the eroticism of auto-erotic asphyxiation. When Shichi uses a summoning jutsu for the first time, she discovers Spider Senjutsu, almost dying in the process and surviving by sheer luck. She spends the rest of Part II honing her skills. Shichi does not participate in 4th shinobi war due to her age. Instead, she remains in the village alongside other shinobi such as Konohamaru Sarutobi. After Part II, Shichi improves her skills to the point that she is promoted to the rank of special jonin. Shibara of the Spider-Sage Art Shichi eventually learns the techniques of spider-sage jutsu, and learns how to control her curse mark (official fan-fiction has yet to be written). While she learns under Jorōgumo, the spider-mistress, and Shibara, the spider-servant, Shichi becomes well acquainted with the two, especially Shibara, her future companion. Shibara is Shichi's summon, however, she serves under her knew mistress: Shichi Shizuken. Rather than a simple pact agreement, the contract beteen the two is more similar to a life-oath of servitude and companionship to Shichi; such was the decree of the spider-mistress Jorōgumo. Thus, Shibara actually lives with Shichi and they share a home. The terms are simple: Shichi cares for Shibara and Shibara cares for Shichi. Shibara is also the one to introduce and teach Shichi the art of shibari. An adept practitioner herself, having learned from the great Jorōgumo, Shibara teaches Shichi everything she knows... whilst pulling a few pranks every now and then. Shibara can take the form a human-sized black widow spider, and can transform into a beautiful young woman of pale white skin, long and beautiful silver-white hair, and deep red eyes similar to Shichi. In her human state, she proves to be an able woman with expert kunoichi skills in long range spider jutsu and poison use. She can easily climb or walk up walls without the need to control chakra, and therefore never even wears a pair of sandals. She also carries a small tanto in the event she needs to fight close quarters; the tanto is usually poisoned. She wears a small, short, red dress with black trim. She is significantly shorter than Shichi and her personality is usually lighthearted, joking, teasing, and filled with dark humor and sexual innuendo. She can shoot webs and spider silk from her mouth and wrists. In her spider form, Shibara looks like a massive black widow with a red insignia on her behind. She can leap incredible distances, ensnare her foes, shoot spider webs, lay traps, and bite her prey. Her upper body will still remain in human form, but her lower body takes the form of a spider and more legs are present. Trivia * Kasumi Junko is roughly translated to "Mist Obedient" with Kasumi meaning "Misty" and Junko meaning "Obedient". Junko uses both her first name and surname as her first name. * Junko's favorite things to do are: making money, spending money, on night stands, and experimenting with chemicals and poisons. * Junko distances herself from emotional connections and romance, as she's never in one place for long; her relationships are either strictly profession or physical. * Junko has always been physically attracted to both girls and boys, and prefers monogamous experiences, though she never commits to a relationship. * Junko is usually dominant in public, so she prefers a more submissive role in bed, although she can and will switch to a more dominant role every now and again. She's a heavy masochist and gets off on being treated rough, being whipped, and having her strong "tough-girl" act broken by her partner. * Junko secretly wishes to find a good partner to stay in a committed relationship with, and to settle down on a nice, secluded property away from people. She doesn't want any kids. * Junko's favorite foods are sushi, sake, and sea urchin gonads. Her least favorite food is horse meat. Reference * Template:Shichi's Infobox